


Marco Can Be A Bit Clumsy Somtimes

by WanderingTiff



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Sex, Clumsy Marco, M/M, quite a bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingTiff/pseuds/WanderingTiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is not graceful. He sometimes gets thrown off balance and makes silly mistakes. He also has a silly crush on his silly friend, and on his birthday, for once things are not so silly. Finally there is a moment where the two of them can be intimate and sensual...for the most part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marco Can Be A Bit Clumsy Somtimes

**Author's Note:**

> The original title for this was "the bertmarco tag is way too small," and ironically the thing didn't even end up in the bertmarco tag anyways. So yeah, originally this was uploaded on June 16th, and for those of you that haven't read this yet, enjoy!
> 
> I've wanted to try something different and have Marco a really clumsy character, just to experiment with traits a little bit, and I was happy with the results, as well as the surprising amount of attention it received on tumblr.

_Marco wiped the sweat off his_ forehead and sighed. He just finished cleaning his house for when his friend was expected to come over. It was June sixteenth—his birthday—so he was curious about whether or not he was going to do anything for it. Nothing had been mentioned, of course, but Marco figured that something special was going to be planned.

He looked up when there was a knock on the door and smiled, knowing that he was here now. He rushed over to the door and then exclaimed in surprise when he tripped over the rug in the doorway and fell.

“Marco?” a voice called from outside. “Are you okay?”

“Yes! I’m fine!” Marco got up and hurried to open the door. He was always a bit clumsy, and he had hoped that he wouldn’t be too unorthodox today. He was greeted by a taller and tanned man. “Hi, Bertholdt.” He gave him a sheepish smile.

Bertholdt smiled when he walked in. “Hi, Marco. Happy birthday.”

“Thank you,” he grinned. He looked and saw that his friend had his hands behind his back. “Whatcha hiding?”

“Hm?” Bertholdt shrugged. “Nothing.”

“Bullshit, it’s ‘nothing.’ What do you have?” Marco teased.

Some sweat was beading on his forehead. “W-well it’s something for you.”

“Well, I was hoping that you had given me something for my birthday,” he laughed. “Can I see it now?”

“It’s nothing special.” He held it out a little floral arrangement from behind his back. Seeing it made Marco’s cheeks burn a blush of something awful.

“Wow,” he gasped and took them from him. “They’re beautiful. Thank you, Bertholdt.”

“You’re welcome,” he smiled as they exchanged a hug.

Marco looked up at him as he pulled him closer. “…You brought more, right?”

Bertholdt laughed. “Wow, Marco. Smooth.”

“I’m just teasing.”  _Maybe not._  A smile still on Marco’s face, he led him over to the kitchen table. He placed the flowers down in the center. “Are you hungry? I just finished making dinner.”

“Yeah, I’m starved.” He sat down.

“Good, because I made enough for both of us. Sorry that there’s no cake. I…I left the oven on for too long and also put frosting in the batter.”

Not surprised that he ruined the dessert, Bertholdt raised a brow either way. “You’re kidding.”

“Hey, it’s not funny!” Marco puffed out his cheeks. “And dinner is edible, okay? I promise. I had Eren and Armin taste test it when he came over to drop off my presents. They said it was good.”

“Are you sure? Or did they rush into the bathroom like with whatever it was you made the other night that you called pot roast?”

“Hey.” He got the food and set his plate in his plate. “They did not cringe once. They think that having my birthday today helped me become a better cook this year.” When he was giving Bertholdt his plate, he slipped, the dish landing on the table with a clank! and some food spilling over.

“Shit.” Bertholdt ended up getting mashed potatoes on his shirt.

“Oh god, I’m sorry!” Marco grabbed a napkin to try cleaning it off, and he ended up smearing it on the shirt more. “Sorry!”

“No no, it’s fine,” he laughed. “It’s not the end of the world.”

“I’ll get it washed for you. I know how to do laundry, I swear.”

“Okay, I believe you.” Bertholdt started to unbutton hi shirt, and Marco quickly grabbed his arms as he blushed.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

“I was just taking off my shirt.”

“Bertholdt we’re at the table.” Maro crossed his arms. “You know the rules.”

“…I don’t think you have that rule—”

“It’s a new rule,” he quickly said.

“Okay?” Bertholdt nodded. “But I have another shirt underneath it.”

He sighed. “Okay, okay.” He was a little flustered at the thought that he could have possibly seen his friend’s chest. Marco had a little crush on him. Just a little one, no big deal. “Give me the shirt then….” His breath then got caught in his throat as Bertholdt shrugged the button-up off his shoulders. “Oh damn.”

“What?” Bertholdt looked up. “Did you say something?”

“N-no,” he stammered and laughed nervously. “Well, maybe. I was saying something along the lines of ‘Oh damn, I’d better check how much Tide I’ll need for this one shirt. Be right back!”

Marco rushed out and into the laundry room. He stuffed the shirt in and put in as much detergent as he thought he would need before turning it on.

“You can do this, Marco,” he told himself. “You can do this. You know how to do laundry.”

He went back out and tried keeping his cool. “O-okay, let’s eat.”

They ate their dinner mostly in silence. The reason why Marco was so flustered was that the shirt Bertholdt had been wearing underneath the stained one was sleeveless and tight. So Marco had to perfect view of his muscles and broad, dark shoulders. His cheeks were burning, but he diverted his eyes every once in a while so he could eat his food.

“Whoa… hella shoulders.” He looked up, his focus on Bertholdt’s bare shoulders once more. “…I wanna lick them.”

Bertholdt dropped his fork and looked over in shock. “What?”

Marco stiffened in embarrassment. “Did I just say that out loud?” he gasped.

He nodded slowly. “You did.”

“Forget I said that!” He covered his flushed face. “Sorry, Bertholdt! Oh my god.”

“Hey, it’s fine,” he said, blushing a little bit as well. “That was just a very unexpected compliment, that’s all.”

“Unexpected? That was just weird.” Marco groaned and pushed his plate aside since he was done. “Jeez, this birthday is just really awkward.”

“How so?”

“Damn it, I said my thoughts aloud again!” He sighed and got up.

As soon as the room got quiet again, Maco tilted his head when hearing a strange buzzing sound coming from down the hall.

“Do you hear that?”

Bertholdt nodded and got up from his chair. “Yeah. What is that?”

“I don’t know.” Marco walked down the corridor. “Let’s go check it out.”

The two of them walked down the hallway to investigate the scene. The sounds were getting louder and louder, and they seemed to be coming from the room at the very end on the left side: the laundry room.

Marco paled. “The laundry!”

“I thought you only put my shirt in.”

“I did! I just put in too much detergent!” Marco rushed into the room. The soap was overflowing from the top and down to the floor, coating the washing machine. “Damn it!” He turned the machine off, and he slipped on the suds on the floor, holding onto the slippery sides of the washing machine.

Bertholdt helped keep him balanced, but they ended up both slipping down to the floor. They laughed as the detergent was currently getting all over their clothes. Marco slipped underneath him.

“Oh my god!” He gasped as he had just slapped a giant ball of suds on Bertholdt’s cheek when he was trying to get up. “I’m sorry!”

Marco was a little worried by the look on his face, but he then saw Bertholdt lips quirk up in a smile as he hit him back with a wad of soap along his cheek.

“Hey!” Marco laughed and pushed his friend down on the floor, sitting on top of him as he grabbed a handful of some suds and plopped them right on Bertholdt’s face.

“You think that’s funny?” he warned in mid-laughter, pulling Marco closer so he collided head first into the blanket of soap that was resting on his chest.

Marco went to get up as he laughed, wiping off his face as he slipped. Bertholdt caught him but wasn’t entirely graceful about it. Their fit of laughter finally stopped when Marco’s back was pushed against the washing machine.

“Okay, ow,” he groaned. “It’s all fun and games until you hit the washing machine.”

“I don’t think that’s how the saying goes—”

“You shush,” he interrupted and pressed his finger to Bertholdt’s lips. “Help me clean this up, will you? Just grab some dirty towels.”

The towels that they found were soaked by the time they had cleaned off the laundry room floor. Bertholdt’s shirt was rinsed out in the sink before it was hung up to dry. Even then, they were still covered in suds. Marco and Berthldt stopped in the bathroom to get themselves cleaned off. And by cleaning off, Marco literally stepped into the shower with his clothes on to rinse himself off… not exactly wise. However Bertholdt did the same thing.

They stood under the shower water in soggy clothing and looked at each other. Marco smiled and reached his one hand up, ruffling up his hair the best he could from the height that he was at. It was not easy. Either way, Bertholdt smiled as he had his arms around him.

“Sorry about tonight,” Marco sighed. “I bet that you were expecting a much more dignified birthday dinner.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Bertholdt assured him. “This has been so much fun, better than I thought it would be.”

He smiled. “Really?” He sighed. “I’m so clumsy sometimes, I know.”

“But it’s okay,” he assured him. “It’s a part of who you are, and I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Marco blushed as he listened to Bertholdt, and he smiled. “Well, thanks a lot, you sap.”

“Don’t mention it,” he chuckled.

There was another minute of silence as they listened to the sounds of the running shower water. Marco bit his lip before looking back up again. “Hey, Bertholdt?”

“What is it, Marco?”

“Uh… Hey, do you—? Wait. I wanted to know if you… Y-you know, if you—”

Bertholdt smiled and leaned down to kiss Marco’s cheek. “Does that answer your question?”

“You didn’t even know what I was going to say,” he sputtered out and laughed.

“I don’t need to, I can see it in your face.” Bertholdt tilted Marco’s chin up, and he smiled as he pressed a light kiss to his lips.

Marco’s fingers curled into the soggy fabric of the latter’s tank top. He let him take the lead, and he relished in the feeling of his warm lips melding together with his. With a gentle tug on his lower lip, Marco opened his mouth to let Bertholdt slide his tongue in, humming as he felt it run against the roof of his mouth.

The kiss was deep, and the slow build allowed it to become more heated as the room grew more humid. Marco’s hands fumbled against his clothing, and he was getting frustrated with their current predicament even though Bertholdt had now pinned him lightly against the wall.

“Bertholdt,” he gasped as his lips had then trailed down to his neck, and Marco tilted his head back. “Bertholdt, I-I think we should go in the bedroom.”

“You think?” Bertholdt chuckled against his skin.

Marco hummed. “Yes. We definitely should, Bertholdt. Being in the bathroom in wet clothing is… n-not exactly ideal.”

He nodded and then pulled him closer, picking him up so that now his legs were wrapped around his waist. “Let’s see if we can get there without falling over,” he teased.

“Don’t jinx it,” Marco warned. “Knowing me, that will most likely happen.”

Bertholdt laughed and took him into the bedroom. He got to the bed and plopped Marco down on his back before crawling on and hovering over him. He went and kissed him again just as Marco’s arms looped around his neck. Marco hummed against his lips as the other was running his hands up his shirt, feeling his damp skin and warm chest.

Their now heavy shirts were the first to be removed, and as soon as the skin was exposed they both shivered as hands curiously reached out, touching, experimenting, getting to know their boundaries and what made each other react the most to the slightest movement of their fingertips. Cheeks slightly flushed, they both leaned in to kiss each other’s skin, the soft hums in response becoming the goal noise of their attempts to please the latter. Marco’s hands shakily moved down to unbutton his pants, and he blushed as he could feel how hard Bertholdt was underneath his tight, soggy clothing. He could tell that his friend was rather big, and it made him anticipate what was to come more as well as wonder just how exactly they were going to get that far.

“H-hey, Bertholdt?” he gasped out.

“Hm?” Bertholdt pulled both their pants slowly.

“We’re really doing this, aren’t we?”

Bertholdt smiled. “Well, I’d like to think so.” He rubbed his sides. “If you don’t want to, that’s okay, I’ll stop.”

“No, I want to,” he insisted. “It’s just… Wow, I can’t believe.”

He chuckled as he kissed Marco. “Hey. I guess now you can consider this birthday sex, right?”

“Ooooh, birthday sex!” Marco got really giddy all of a sudden, and Bertholdt couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh!” Marco then intervened as Bertholdt pulled his boxers down. “Since it’s my birthday…” He went to try and flip them both over, but he was having a bit of trouble. Bertholdt was taller than him and apparently heavier as well. “Wait, hang on. I almost got this.”

“Let me help.” Bertholdt smiled and turned over as that he was lying on his back, pulling Marco closer. “How’s that?”

“Perfect.” He smiled and leaned down to kiss him. He reached over to the nightstand. “We have to grab the essentials.” He pulled out a bottle of lube as well as condom. “Wait. Is this gonna even fit?”

Bertholdt blushed and took it from him. He looked at the size. “This is fine. Why did you buy such big condoms?”

Marco tilted his head. “This is a joke isn’t it?”

“A little bit,” he laughed and kissed his neck. “Seriously though, this is fine. You must have bought a slightly larger size.”

“Well, then I guess you can have my whole stock then.”

They tried staying focused as Bertholdt then poured some lube onto his fingers. Marco spread his legs for him, pulling Bertholdt’s boxers down in the process as he then gasped when feeling one slicked finger slowly push in. His hands were shaking as he struggled to remove the clothing, and his hips adjusted slightly to the intrusion, allowing Bertholdt to then move his finger.

“Bertholdt,” he groaned and tilted his head back as a second finger was soon lightly prodding at his entrance, easing in so that it would join the first. When he felt that it was okay—judging by the soft hums and grunts from arousal, he pushed them into the tight heat up to the knuckle, causing Marco to jolt from sudden, quick waves of pleasure.

They both blushed as Marco’s hips pushed down against his fingers, and he wanted more of this teasing attention. His mouth hung open from pleasure, and he lurched forawrd as a third was slowly added.

"Marco,” Bertholdt hummed and brushed his fingers against the sweet spot that made Marco’s thighs quiver. “We should get started, hm?”

“Y-yeah,” he stuttered. “That sounds good.”

Marco whined as soon the fingers pulled out. He grabbed the lube as Bertholdt slid the condom over his pulsing erection, and they both took care to make sure it was slick enough. He wasn’t exactly little.

He then grabbed onto Bertholdt’s waist as he lifted himself up.

“Let’s do this.”

“Come on, Bertholdt, don’t make it weird,” he laughed, trying to keep calm as he then took a deep breath. “Okay.”

Bertholdt held his thighs to help support Marco as he lowered himself down. He couldn’t help but blush, and he watched his eyes tightly squeeze shut, his lips parting as he let out soft whimpers and keening moans. Bertholdt himself groaned and his fingers curled, and he found the tight heat that was practically swallowing him feeling so fucking  _good_.

“Shit,” Marco gasped out, his legs shaking as he spread them wider. His breath came out in short pants. He knew he should probably move, but he currently couldn’t, since he was kinda side tracked. He often imagined doing this with Bertholdt, but now that he really was, he was in awe from how incredible it felt outside of his fantasies. “B-bertholdt, help me out here.”

He chuckled and nodded, his hips slowly rolling up to help Marco get a feel for the rhythm. He groaned as he heard Marco’s breathing hitch. He bucked up again.

“Ohh my god,” Marco gasped out and grabbed at Bertholdt’s sides, his fingers curling. “Bertholdt.”

“Marco,” he moaned and paused his movement, just as Marco now got a feel for it.

Said man grabbed at his chest for support, and he lifted himself up, only to slam right back down on him. Bertholdt’s back arched, and they both moaned out from pleasure. For being a clumsy person in general, Marco was so steady and focused, not once getting out of sync.

“Bertholdt!” He moaned and fucked himself on him harder. His head tilted back as he let out moan after fucked out moan.

Bertholdt couldn’t help but buck his hips again as he moaned, feeling Marco taking more of him in. It didn’t take long for Marco to then quiver more as a loud cry was emitted. He knew then that he had hit his prostate.

“J-jesus fucking— Bertholdt!” His once swift and strong pace was growing shaky as it required more effort to ride on him. Marco’s shoulders tensed as he gripped his lover’s torso.

At this, Bertholdt couldn’t stand it. He decided to the take control. He lifted Marco off of him and then pinned him down on his back, looking down at him as he hovered over him. Marco’s half-lidded eyes expressed his confusion, but Bertholdt did not hesitate as he spread his legs and locked them around him, pressing in swiftly. Marco let out a broken cry as his legs were quivering.

“Happy birthday, Marco,” Bertholdt grinned before pulling out slightly just to slam back in hard and deep, making sure to get his prostate.

Marco was completely lost as Bertholdt fucked him harder, faster, and he struggled to hold onto his shoulders. He was practically screaming at this point, having no control over how loud he was as he desperately tried to meet his pace. As they were getting closer and closer, there was a sudden shock of pain from his leg that made him lurch forward and cry out again, although Bertholdt didn’t knock the difference at this point. Marco just wanted to stay focused, wanting to reach release now that they were so close.

Both of them reached their climaxes with cries of each other’s names on their lips. Their hips rocked and met with each other as they rode it out, their limbs tangled together. Marco then hissed in pain once more as he was coming down from his high.

“B-Bertholdt,” he gasped out. “Bertholdt, pull out quick.”

He did so as he panted and tilted his head. “Marco, what’s wrong?”

“I… I-I think I pulled a muscle.” He held onto his one leg.

He froze. “You didn’t.”

Marco nodded. “I did, it hurts.”

“Oh my god.” Bertholdt couldn’t help but laugh as he sat up.

“I-It’s not funny! It hurts like a bitch!” He wiped his eyes. “God, this is the most embarrassing birthday ever!”

“Just relax.” Bertholdt rubbed soothing circles along where his leg was aching the most. He watched him relax slightly, and he smiled as he kissed his temple. “There you go.”

Marco breathed out a sigh and smiled. “Hey… Bertholdt, is tonight going to lead into anything?”

He tilted his head. “Is that a dumb question? What do you think?” he grinned.

“I’m leaning towards a yes,” he chuckled.

Bertholdt smiled, and he kissed him. “Happy birthday.”

He grinned. “Thanks, Bertholdt.” He hugged him close. “You’re the best.”

They both then slowly drifted off to sleep, and Marco woke up with his leg still being super sore the next morning.


End file.
